


just like that

by justemma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justemma/pseuds/justemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes watching Liam play rugby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like that

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to summarize this, but okay.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes:').

 

**\- - -**

Zayn watches the sun dance over the field. The bright light cascades over the grass, illuminating the green in different shades. It shows the mud too; the crisp brown of it and the darkness of the wet soil. Trees surround the big park, partially hiding the grand houses looking over. It’s all beautiful, really. Zayn would draw it if he had a pencil and a sheet of paper, but thats not why he’s here at nine AM on a Saturday.

Zayn is sitting on the few benches scattered around the park, watching a group of men chuck a ball around. Zayn’s not the sporty person, he hates exercise in fact. He doesn’t know why people get paid to throw a ball at each other, or to kick it even. It’s all a mystery in Zayn’s mind.

But, Zayn is willing to sit through an hour and a half of rugby to watch a certain boy run around. Zayn particularly loves watching rugby because of the kit. Most of the guys who play it are big and muscled; which of course isn’t Zayn’s type.. well, apart from one. Anyway,  it’s tight and clings to sweaty skin. There’s muscle on show all of the time and it drives Zayn crazy.

Especially when Liam is running; head hunkered down, shoulders tensed and thigh muscles bulging. His arm clutching the ball, making the muscles flex whilst the other is slicing through the wind at his side. When Liam side steps the opposite team; his legs moving gracefully as he sprints down the other end of the field. Yeah, Zayn loves to watch Liam.

Players grip onto Liam’s jersey as he sweeps past them, making Zayn’s skin crawl because who has the right to touch Liam apart from him? Zayn swallows the protest because it’s a _game_. Liam is unaware of all the catastrophe he’s leaving behind him as he throws himself forward over the invisible line and scrapes against the grass, ball under his chin.

Zayn winces, but people are cheering so he knows Liam did something right. Liam bounces up like he didn’t just chuck himself over a fucking cliff, and smiles brightly. It makes Zayn’s breath hitch. The white of Liam’s teeth illuminated against his tanned, muddy face and he looks so damn happy that Zayn wants to trap him in that moment.

Zayn finally releases the breath he'd been holding, and glances at the rest of the field. Two years of that fucking smile and it makes Zayn fall in love with him every time. It’s ridiculous really.

Zayn glances back over. Liam’s short hair is sticking up with sweat, the usual tuft of hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes are bright, even from where Zayn is sitting. And then finally, Liam looks over to Zayn.

Zayn hates the effect Liam has on him so, so much because why is he feeling these stupid butterflies? He only looked over. Zayn doesn’t deny the fact Liam made him a love-sick mess. It actually hurt to be in love with Liam Payne. With his puppy-brown eyes, his honey dark hair and those bloody lips.

Liam smiles then, a smile only for Zayn. Yet again, Zayn feels that familiar blush creep up into his cheeks and the flush coming up from his body. Zayn smiles back and buries his hands in the pocket of his coat further. It’s cold out, he decides.

Zayn releases a shuddering breath as he spots Liam coming over, apparently on a break. Zayn lets his eyes roam the sweaty jersey that clings to Liam’s body. The fabric clings to his skin in a complimenting way and it outlines the planes of his stomach. Zayn curls his fingers inside of his pocket because he involuntary wants to reach out (Even though he’s still half-way across the field.) and let his hands rip his kit off.

Finally, Liam beams at him as he comes closer, the light smell of sweat floating it’s way over as well as the familiar smell of Liam’s cologne. Zayn looks up at the boy towering in front of him.

“Looked good out there,” Zayn says as Liam reaches him, that stupid smile still painted on his face. Liam’s eyes twinkle, and Zayn really needs to stop falling in love with everything that is _Liam_.

“You didn’t have to come, you know.” Liam ignores the compliment and instead stares into Zayn’s eyes, the one side of his mouth perked up in that silly grin. Zayn pushes down the feeling of his heart beating up into his throat.

“Why wouldn’t I come?” Zayn scoffs. “I wasn’t going to miss this sight. Besides, I didn’t come for you,” Zayn let his eyes purposefully roam over Liam’s body, biting his bottom lip slightly before glancing up at Liam through his lashes. A bashful blush crept up Liam’s neck and blossomed in his cheeks, and Zayn figures that he’ll never get tired of that.

Liam pauses, his eyes searching Zayn’s before Zayn reaches out in front of him to clutch at Liam’s hips, bringing him forward between his legs. Zayn smiles shyly and Liam lets his hands trail up either side of Zayn’s neck, gently running them across Zayn’s jaw until they rest on his cheeks.

“I know you would've prefered to be in bed,” Liam says quietly, running his thumb across Zayn’s cheekbones. Zayn smiles again.

“Obviously you don’t know me well enough, Liam.” Zayn scolds lightly, before nuzzling his face into Liam’s stomach, the fabric clinging to him slightly damp with sweat. “I can’t sleep without you anyway.”

Liam laughs, the action making his stomach move. Zayn moves his hand so it’s grabbing the hem of Liam’s jersey, tugging lightly until a slither of flesh is showing beneath. Zayn presses light kisses to the defined hip bone, skin slick. Zayn would never miss a chance to see, or feel Liam sweaty and worked out. Staying in bed be damned.

“Payne!” A voice shouts just as Zayn curls his finger around the waistband of Liam’s shorts. Zayn grumbles something incoherent and Liam chuckles, threading his fingers through Zayn’s hair before pulling away.

“I’ll be back,” Liam says, his voice sounded a little hoarse than before. Zayn is sure that Liam is affected by Zayn as much as he is by Liam. Zayn grips tighter onto his jersey, fingers raspy against the material.

“Make sure you break a sweat,” Zayn says quietly as he reluctantly lets go of Liam’s shirt. Liam smiles, eyes crinkling at the sides, making Zayn’s breath catch _again_. Liam leans down then, and all Zayn can see is brown swarming his vision.

Then there's that familiar electric buzz under his skin as Liam presses his lips to Zayn’s gently. Zayn relishes in it for a second, because really two years and Zayn still feels like it’s his first kiss. Liam is all gentle touches and soft skin. Zayn doesn’t want anything other than that.

Liam smiles against Zayn’s lips as the coach calls his name again, and finally he’s walking away, leaving Zayn breathless with just a simple peck on the lips. Jesus, Liam was going to be the death of him, he swears. Zayn sits back then after finally calming his heart and watches Liam throw the ball.

 

 

Half an hour later, Zayn is watching Liam kick the ball over the two high posts and people engulf him in a group hug. Then, people disperse and head to the parks leisure center across the park. Zayn doesn’t care about that though because Liam’s eyes are on his and he’s walking over, bag slung carelessly over his shoulder.

Zayn meets him halfway, hands already wrapping themselves around Liam’s neck, fingers curling in the sweat ridden hair plastered to the back of his neck. Liam smiles before placing his hands on Zayn’s hips, then circling protectively around his waist.

“Home?” Zayn breathes into Liam’s shoulder, kissing the fabric there. Zayn feels Liam smile into Zayn’s hair, already tugging them towards the path. Zayn stops them though and places his hands on Liam’s shoulders, before leaning up and pressing his lips to Liam’s.

Liam’s lips are full and kind of dry, but it doesn’t matter because Zayn is kissing Liam like he needs him to breathe. Zayn closes his eyes, ravishing in the feeling of the buzz under his skin, the feeling of Liam’s hands pressed against his back tightly, and that Liam is kissing him back exactly the same.

Liam deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue at the seam of Zayn’s mouth. Zayn allows him entry of course, tongues crashing in messy fight. Zayn licks into Liam’s mouth feverishly; he tastes like peppermint and a slightly hint of rubber where the teeth guards were pressed into his mouth for the game.

Zayn runs his tongue over the teeth, then back over the tongue and Zayn is already hard. Shit, Zayn really needs some self control. Liam suddenly jerks his hips forward then, meeting Zayn’s with friction and Zayn almost keels over.

Zayn knows Liam is hard too, and that makes it all the more frustrating because _too many clothes_. Zayn pulls back, eyes opening as he breathes heavily. Liam’s eyes are still closed, and his lips are swollen red and slick with spit. That doesn’t help the throbbing boner in his pants that are becoming too tight all of sudden.

Liam grins before opening his eyes, then Zayn knows that he’s not going to make it further than the car. Zayn grabs Liam’s hand just after Liam rubs his crotch against Zayn’s teasingly and Zayn is so close to punching him right now. Liam’s eyes are wide and innocent but it doesn’t matter because Liam is the one dragging Zayn to the car that’s parked beside the park.

Zayn makes an embarrassing sound in the back of throat as Zayn spies the damp mark on the back Liam’s jersey. _Fuck_.

Zayn fumbles for the keys in his pocket as they get near the car, hands shaky with anticipation. Zayn can’t even put the key in the bloody slot because Liam is crowding him against the car, back pressed against Zayn’s.

Zayn lets out a noise of need and Liam chuckles darkly into Zayn’s neck. Liam is peppering kisses along the skin there, back and forth until Zayn is mewling embarrassingly. Liam has got his crotch pressed hard into Zayn’s arse, and Liam is painfully hard.

Liam bites into the skin where the shoulder meets the neck and Zayn bucks his hips into Liam, eyes falling closed. Liam is sucking and biting at the skin hungrily whilst his hips are rolling into Zayn’s excruciatingly slow. Zayn is about to turn around and let Liam take him right there and then, but then he remembers he’s in public and the car will have to suffice.

After Liam licks over the mark he’s made, Zayn turns around, a glare set in his features. “Liam,” Zayn warns, because he’s aware of the throbbing in his pants and he can’t come in his pants, even though he could quite easily if Liam kept grinding against him.

Liam chuckles and instead of helping Zayn unlock the door, he glances around and then slots his thigh between Zayn’s legs. Zayn’s eyes go wide, but that doesn’t stop the almost subconsciousness of his hips as they grind onto Liam’s leg. The friction is pure bliss, but it’s itching at Zayn’s last nerve.

Liam reconnects their lips; the buzz and the frustrating friction is enough to drive Zayn insane. Their bodies fit together, slotting into position as though they were made for eachother. Liam whispers Zayn’s name across his lips and it makes every hair on Zayn’s body stand on end and a loud moan to escape his lips.

Liam keeps gyrating his hips into Zayn’s and it makes the kiss turn into desperation. Teeth clash, tongues fight for dominance but Liam is reaching behind Zayn and jiggling the door until the lock came free and he’s pulling open the door; lips and hips still attached.

The car was shit anyway, something Louis had bought them for a gift. Zayn needs to get that fixed though, but why is he talking about the lock? Liam pushes him in the back seat and Zayn scurries backwards until he’s laying on the back seat, legs pulled up as Liam slips in, closing the door behind himself.

Zayn lets out a breathy chuckle, eyes zeroing in on Liam’s cock. It’s bulging through the tight material of his shorts and Zayn has to stop himself from riding him right there. Liam is already pulling off Zayn’s jeans, tugging his boxers down with them. Zayn had slid his shoes off as soon as he got into the car.

Liam smiles fondly at Zayn before pulling his own shorts off, along with his boxers, his jersey next. Liam’s legs were muddy and grass stained, and it should be gross but this is Zayn’s favourite Liam, so he wouldn’t have him any other way. Zayn shrugs out of his top and jacket quickly, before making a noise of need.

Liam crawls between Zayn’s legs and kisses his way up his chest, making Zayn sudder. Liam’s fingers trace a couple of the tattoos that are inked onto his chest whilst his tongue licks at his nipple. Zayn writhed underneath him, hands curling themselves in the little amount of hair Liam has. Zayn tugs his head up though impatiently, before kissing Liam’s swollen lips again.

It’s desperate and harsh, but Zayn is so hard right now that he’s sure he’s going to come right there just because Liam’s still slick chest is rubbing against it; his cock being pressed flushed against Zayn’s chest and Liam’s.

Zayn bucks his hips up, and Liam just slides that little closer and finally their cocks rub together and it all fits then. Zayn gasps into Liam’s mouth just as Liam’s clammy hand wraps itself around both of their throbbing dicks. He moves his wrist in a steady pump, making sure most of his hand is covering Zayn’s cock. He twists his wrist when he nears the head, and then slicks it back down again, thumb rubbing over the slit. Zayn thrusts into his hand, and Liam looks down at him as he parts the kiss, eyes blown wide.

_That_ look, where all you can see is pure lust and desire, like all he can ever want is Zayn, is what almost tips Zayn over the edge because shit, Liam is  so beautiful. Liam moves his hand then, leaving Zayn flushed and gasping.

Liam reaches under the seat for a moment, giving Zayn a moment to breathe. He comes back quickly, pecks Zayn on the lips before running his tongue over the swollen flesh. Then, Liam is kneeling between Zayn’s legs, squirting some lube onto his fingers.

Zayn lays his head back, soaking in the heat of the car. Zayn can feel Liam’s sweaty sides against his legs and Zayn wraps them around him. Zayn almost yelps in delight as Liam’s fingers press against Zayn’s hole.

There slick and kind of warm, and thats all it takes when Zayn is bucking his hips downwards, guiding Liam’s fingers in him. One finger first, slowly prodding inside and then Liam’s short finger nails dragging on his insides painfully. It’s a nice mixture though; the pain and pleasure. The pain distracting Zayn from totally losing himself and coming just as quick.

Another finger is inserted and Zayn is now squirming against the hot leather seats. It’s sweltering in the car and Zayn can feel the sweat beads running down his temple. It’s all cool though, because Liam is concentrating on pumping three fingers inside of Zayn now, and Zayn is literally gasping for breath.

“ _Fuck_ \--,” Zayn tightens his grip in Liam’s hair, moaning out breathless words whilst Liam’s fingers brush over his prostate with little care.

It sets a fire in the pit of Zayn’s stomach and it feels like the world has stopped. It’s intense and hot, all Zayn can feel is Liam, all he can smell, too.

_Finally_ , Liam pulls his fingers out and glances at Zayn with those wide eyes, and he grips Zayn’s thigh with an almost calloused hand. Zayn nods the slightest, gulping loudly before Zayn hears Liam slicking himself up with more lube.

“Liam,” Zayn pants, one hand fisting Liam’s hair the other leaving finger dent marks in Liam’s shoulder.

“Yeah, babe?” Liam breathes heavily, eyes trained hungrily on Zayn’s arse. Zayn has to swallow down a laugh, because Zayn might have no self control when kissing, but when it comes to having sex? Liam is all forward.

“Fuck me,” Zayn says finally, glancing down at Liam. “Please.”

Liam smirks, before giving himself a few hard strokes and then plunging into Zayn. Well, Zayn doesn’t like to think of it as a scream, but it might as well of been because pure electric currents shoot up Zayn’s spine and back down again right into his cock.

Liam buries himself deep into Zayn, and all he can do is moan out unintelligible sentences that go along the lines of _“so big,”_ or _“best cock ever,”_. It’s all jumbled into one, hot mess and Zayn loves it. Zayn feels like he’s practically high because Liam is so big inside him, and he feels complete. Liam pulls out almost fully before slamming back into Zayn bruisingly. Zayn moans, curling his toes as he wraps his legs around Liam’s waist for the second time. Liam continues to fuck him senseless as he brings his lips sloppily down onto Zayn’s.

Zayn licks into Liam’s mouth with effort but--  _fuck_. Liam is shifting his hips a little whilst settling his hands either side of Zayn’s head. And shit, Liam is slamming into his prostate with force. If Zayn would've been standing up, his knees would have caved in by now.  Liam’s hips meet Zayn’s in a synced rhythm and Zayn is sure he can feel the bruises blossoming already.

Zayn opens his eyes enough to see Liam’s face, all flushed and sweaty. Zayn runs a hand through his wet hair, liking the way the sweat sticks to his palms. Zayn all but forgets as Liam pummels himself into Zayn, harder and faster until Zayn is bracing his hands either side of Liam’s chest. Zayn doesn’t want him to slow down, he’s just picking up momentum. Liam leans down and locks his lips around Zayn’s, moaning out Zayn’s name in short gasps and it makes Zayn clench around him. Liam growls appreciatively. One, two bruising thrusts later and Zayn can see stars.

“Liam,” Zayn gasps, his orgasm hits him heavily, and so does his come. It hits him in the chest in short, white bursts and it’s rubbing up against both of their sweaty chests. Zayn keeps thrusting back against Liam though, because Zayn can tell he’s so close now.

Liam moans, throwing his head back and revealing a slick neck. Zayn plants a few kisses there, and then he sucks into the skin as Liam pounds whole-heartedly into Zayn-- _Shit_. His prostate throbs as Liam’s load shoots into him, hot and thick. Liam’s hips stutter, jamming themselves stiffy against Zayn’s.

Zayn kisses him through it, rubbing at his neck and his face and finally, Liam pulls out. He pants, eyes scrunched closed. It takes them both a minute to breathe, before Liam is kissing Zayn breathless again.

Zayn’s heart flutters rapidly in his chest, and Liam’s is doing the exact same thing. Zayn runs his fingers through Liam’s hair as he gently lays atop of Zayn; despite the mess on both of their chests. Liam’s head tucks neatly under Zayn’s chin, and they just lay there for a moment, to just breathe.

Zayn wonders when he let this puppy-eyed boy into his life so easily and have him overrun it with his crinkly smiles and twinkling eyes. Zayn demands to know why his stomach is always uneasy when Liam is close, he wants to know why Liam is that makes his heart beat erratically. Zayn want’s to know why he fell in love.

But then, looking into Liam’s brown eyes as he sits up, beaming at Zayn in awe, Zayn kind of knows why.

“You’re so beautiful,” Zayn murmurs, rubbing his thumb under Liam’s eyes. Liam looks taken aback by the compliment, but he leans down and captures Zayn’s lips in a kiss. Liam is practically his heart now, there was no looking back.

Liam kisses Zayn like he knows. Liam kisses Zayn like he needs him to breathe and to keep him alive. Liam kisses Zayn like he does to show Zayn that no matter what, Zayn will always have him to fuck in the backseat of beat-up car in the middle of a park.

“I love you,” Liam says airily, capturing Zayn’s pink swollen lips in another kiss.

“I know.”

****

 

**\- - -**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible way to end, I know.
> 
> Sorrrrrrryyyyyyy.


End file.
